


Breeding Coven

by RunusBrewblade



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade
Summary: Amity Blight is forced the join the new Breeding Coven and is forced to serve her emperor.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Emperor Belos
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Breeding Coven

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh yes yes! Breed me Emperor! Make me bear your child!”  
Amity cringed as the young woman’s shrill voice echo around her. It was bad enough she had to listen to her but to have to watch as her naked body bounced up and down on Emperor Belos’s lap only made it worse. She didn’t want to, in fact, she wished she was anywhere else but here. She had wanted to be a part of the Emperor’s Coven, to be one of the elite witches under his command but instead, she was forced into the Breeding Coven. Now instead of using her magic to help her Emperor she was stripped of her powers and forced to watch him fuck women after women like they were a sack of meat. She would rather be a criminal than a part of this sicken Coven.  
“Oh...Ohhhh...OHHHHH YES!” The woman cried out cutting through Amity’s thoughts. She watched as her belly bloated a bit, filled with the Emperor’s seed. Her body slumped against him like some sort of lifeless doll. She watched as two guards came and peeled the young woman off of Emperor Belos and carried her to the sleeping chambers. She was the fourth one today and Amity prayed that would be enough for the Emperor. She glanced at a few of the other women that were lined up beside her. All of them wearing pure white robes with nothing else under them. They all wore fake smiles, no doubt praying that they would not be next or for some miracle to happen. The Breeding Coven was a new coven made by the Emperor. As a rule, all its members were stripped of their magic so that they could bear the Emperor's children without tainting his magic with their own. The purpose was so that the magical world would be filled with pure magic and that the Emperor would be able to spread his blessed magic across the world. It was said to be the greatest honor a young witch could ever receive. To bear the next generation of magic users from the greatest man in the world. Amity had always wanted to serve the Emperor’s coven, to prove her worth and power to everyone. It was her life long dream but now it felt more like a nightmare.  
“Hmmm let's see. Ah, you there. Amity was it. You will be next.” Emperor Belos haunting voice spoke while pointing a finger at her.  
Before she could speak up to protest, two of the Emperor’s coven guards moved behind her and tore the flimsy robes from her body, stripping her bare before everyone in the room.  
“Ahhh!” Amity gasped while her hands frantically tried to cover herself up.  
“Bring her.” The Emperor spoke and on his command, the two witches who had stripped Amity grabbed her by the arms and forced her to march to Belos.  
“Do not fear my child, this is a gift. What greater honor is there than to bear a child from your beloved Emperor?”  
Amity wanted to scream for help. To beg for someone to save her, to make this madness stop but her voice was silenced by her fear as she stared into the frightening glowing blue eyes of Emperor Belos. Without a word, she felt her body being lifted up, spun around to face the other women. She could see them staring at her, all of them fearful and somewhat glad it was not them up there. Their voice remained silent as she was forced upon the Emperor's lap.  
“Now enjoy your new life in my personal coven child.” He spoke before placing his hands on her naked body, forcing his wet sleek cock into her virgin folds.  
“Ahhhhhhh!” Amity cried out in discomfort and slight pain. The sensation was unlike anything she had expected or felt before. It hurt but there was also this strange feeling. Like something was crawling under her skin. Was this what sex felt like or was it something else altogether? She tried to think but it was hopeless as her mind was torn from her thoughts with each rough thrust Emperor Delos pushed against her.  
“Mmmmm another pure soul. Wonderful. You’ll make a fine vessel for my magic as well. Soon you will receive a gift that many wish they could have.” His voice crawled into her ear, his hands moving her body with ease. Amity wanted it to stop, to escape from this horrifying moment but her body would not listen to her. To make things worse the pain was fading only to be replaced with a sickening pleasure that seemed to cloud her own mind. She tried to resist it, to not allow herself to enjoy it but it proved to be impossible as she found herself moaning aloud and speaking with a voice that was not of her own.  
“Ahhhh yes, Emperor! Thank you...ahhhh thank you for this.”  
“Such a good witch you are Amity. Now prepare yourself for your gift.” Emperor Belos quicken the pace, slamming Amity down onto his lap, forcing his cock deeper into her folds. The pleasure seems to explode inside her. Her mind is barely able to think of anything but it.  
“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh '' She shouted out an ear-splitting moan at the sudden violent sensation. She tried to think of her family, her friends, of Luz but when she did the memory of them quickly were replaced with the maddening desire to please her Emperor.  
“MMmmmmmm enjoy your gift Amity.” With one final thrust, Emperor Belos forced Amity to take his entire cock before flooding her womb with his thick cum. Even after breeding four other witches there was still so much left. She could feel her womb being bloated and stretched wide with his seed.  
“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh~” Amity’s mind was broken. She couldn’t think of anything or remember her life before this moment. The only thing that danced through her thoughts was how wonderful her Emperor was. How amazing and blessed she was to be a part of his breeding coven. How she could not wait to birth his child and be blessed with the chance to bear another. She was so lost in these thoughts she never felt the Emperor’s coven guards lift her off of Emperor Belos lap and carry her off to some unknown place. Her old life was over and her new life as the Emperor’s breeding witch was just beginning.


End file.
